DESCRIPTION (provided in specific aims by applicant): In the next Program period, the Facility will continue to support all motion analysis experiments performed by Program participants and collaborators, and will continue to work with all three basic research projects on the development of customized software. The Facility will also continue to develop the following technologies: 1) 3D-DIASemb, with special emphasis on automating cell and nuclear outlining and expanding the vector flow analysis of cytoplasmic streaming to 3D; 2) 3D-DIAScon, with special attention to registering the DIC and LCSD images and writing customized image contrast software for the LCSD optical sections; and 3) the first prototype of DIAS 4.0. Development of DIAS 4.0, which will then serve as the platform for 2D- DIAS. 3D-DIAS, 3D-DIASemb, 3D-DIAScon and DEAS, will include the following: 1) real-time user interaction, computing on demand and integration of a unique "notebook" format based on the "drag and drop" paradigm; 2) enhanced image processing, outlining, vectoring and 3D-rendering stations; and 3) enhanced motion analysis capabilities. The Facility will continue to perform its role as a pioneer in the development of the most advanced dynamic 3D reconstruction and motion analysis systems, and will continue to make these developing systems accessible first to Program participants and then to scientists worldwide.